


Pokemon Parody Episode 70: Decision

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still on the boat, Bob makes a decision regarding his journey across Johto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 70: Decision

Kaori looked back at Bob, seeming to make his heart stop for a moment. "Alright then," she smiled softly, making his heart pound harder. She backed away from the railing and walked off, saying, "I'll leave you to your thoughts for now." 

Bob smiled a bit, actually appreciating her consideration. He turned his head back to the sea, which quickly sped beneath his feet, a few ideas running through his head. The first idea dealt with what he might do when he got to Johto; telling himself that he should store away his current team. 

The next was about Kaori; hoping that she liked him, and that he would get up and out right admit his feelings. In the end, he only admitted that he wasn't brave enough to actually do it. 

Drifting back to the first idea, he made his final decision with a small sigh of anticipation, anxiety, and even some fear. He knew it was a good idea that will help him grow from his journey, or at least make it more difficult and more of an adventure. He would store away his old Pokémon, keeping his Magikarp, he thought. When the time came, it will be time to catch new Pokémon!


End file.
